happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trash Can
The trash can is a stainless-steel metallic garbage can which is available in the level editor under the miscellaneous category in the special items tool. Its size is comparable to that of most characters, including Wheelchair Guy, Segway Guy, Irresponsible Dad, both members of Moped Couple, Explorer Guy, and Irresponsible Mom. The trash can has the option to contain trash, which consists of small objects that pour out of the can, similar to the Effective Shopper's grocery basket. The trash can be set to not contain trash, which will make the lid disappear. Unlike other breakable objects, the trash can acts differently when crushed vertically or horizontally, becoming two different crushed trash cans depending on what side it was crushed on. Contents Trash cans always drop nine items. Four of these items are randomized, whereas the other five are always the same. There are as many as 324 different possible combinations of content for any given trash can, making it one of the most diverse special items. ;Definite Items *Rolled up newspaper. *Broken brown left shoe. *Crumpled up paper ball. *Chicken drumstick, either completely eaten or only a bite. *Fish Head or Tail. The next trash can is guaranteed to have the other part. ;Random Items (Four) *Half an orange. *Cabbage. *Red Apple core. *Green Apple, a bite missing. *Tomato. *Partially crushed potato. *Ham, several bites missing. *Bloody meat chunk. *Laundry Detergent bottle with a capital T on it. Glitches *Trash cans can sometimes be crushed the wrong way. For example, when objects crush it from the lid to the bottom of the trash can, it will flatten as if it was crushed from the side instead of the lid or the bottom. *When the trash can has no trash, the "sleeping" property does not work. *If the trash can is interactive, even if the "contains trash" box is unchecked, it still takes up 14 shapes in the level editor as if the trash and the lid were still there. Trivia * It is possible that the left-footed brown shoe found in the trash can belongs to Explorer Guy, who wears a similar shoe and also happens to be missing a shoe on his left foot, but his right shoe is darker. *The trash can't break or be sucked up by Lawnmower Man's lawnmower. *A trash can attached by a pin joint will break free if the can is broken open or crushed. *There's a template that contains a picture of a trash can in the deleting template, meaning an article needs to be deleted (please do not be confused about a certain article needing to be deleted, this is just a trivia). *The detergent with the letter "T" on it could be a spoof of Tide washing detergent. *Interactive trash cans will always foreground characters unless the character is part of a group with the "foreground" option checked. *When the trash can hasn't been opened, the lid will not come off even if the trash can is facing upside down. Gallery Trash Can Damage States.svg|The trash can can be squashed vertically or horizontally. Trash Can Items.svg|All 16 items found in the trash can. klll.png|A trash can in the level editor. kll.png|A trash can spilled open. Deleting template.PNG|The deleting template used to tell that a certain article is needed to be deleted. Hobo and the trash cans.png|Wheelchair Guy looking for food. Category:Special Items Category:Miscellaneous Items Category:Breakable Items Category:2011 Category:Level Editor Category:Real Life References